Drabble Dump
by Maxine-san
Summary: What the title says. A series of drabbles and mini ficlets that are not connected in any way whatsoever. Features Seigaku, Hyotei, St. Rudolph, Rikkai, Yamabuki, and Jyousei. So far. :D May contain series spoilers, including Nationals stuff. Yay!
1. MomoKai Drabbly Whatsit

H'okay, so! Basically this is a collection of drabbles/mini-ficlets that I've been writing. They don't have titles, for the most part. Most of them are based off of prompts I was given, in which case the prompt will be the title. They're all pretty short. Under 1000 words, basically. Enjoy!

**disclaimer** - Don't own it, as much as I wish I did.

1. Momokai Drabbly Whatsit

* * *

"Mmmm..." This was nice. "Kaidoh..." Very nice, in fact.

Except...

"Kaidoh."

"_Kaidoh_."

"Oi, Mamushi!"

Kaidoh looked up, his cheeks red, his hair in disarray, and his hands still clutching at Momo's bare thighs. "What?" he snapped, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Momo frowned. "I think," he started, and then paused.

"Congratulations," Kaidoh said flatly after a moment.

"No," Momo said, scowling. "Shut up. I think we... I want..."

Kaidoh breathed out slowly through his nose, which meant he was getting annoyed. Momo swallowed nervously.

"I want to..." How could he put this? "I want to go all the way."

Kaidoh blinked. "All the way where?" he asked gruffly.

"No!" Momo said loudly, getting frustrated. "I want to..." He floundered again, still not knowing how to say it, and instead gestured vaguely between their bodies.

Kaidoh's eyes went wide with sudden comprehension, and he sat back quickly on his knees, as if being in contact with Momo was suddenly a dangerous thing.

"_Why_?" he finally asked after several seconds of awkward silence. "That's - perverted, and - _no_."

"Chicken," Momo said, narrowing his eyes.

Kaidoh flushed. "Shut up," he groused. "Pervert."

"It's not perverted," Momo argued. "It's _natural_."

"Hn." Kaidoh's brow furrowed. "Only couples do that sort of thing."

Momo blinked. "What are we?"

"Not a couple!" Kaidoh said, his eyes widening. "We're - _experimenting_."

"We've been experimenting for over seven months, then."

Kaidoh pursed his lips, but didn't say anything.

"We could experiment a little more?" Momo suggested hopefully.

Kaidoh's gaze slid to the side.

"I'd stop if you didn't like it," Momo offered, and Kaidoh's eyes snapped back to meet his.

"What makes you think I'd be - be - um."

"On the bottom?"

Kaidoh flushed. "Yes. That."

"Er." Momo blinked, startled by this sudden turn. He should have known the mamushi would be difficult about things. "Because?"

"I'm not a girl," Kaidoh said, scowling.

"Obviously," Momo said, rolling his eyes and then staring pointedly at Kaidoh's naked, flat chest. He let his eyes drift down to the obvious bulge in Kaidoh's shorts. "You liar," Momo said, grinning. "You _want_ to do this."

Kaidoh's cheeks gave up on blushing and his entire face just full out went red. "Shut up!"

Momo was still grinning. "Liar," he said again.

"Dumbass," Kaidoh retorted.

"Chicken."

"_Pervert_."

"Takes one to know one, Mamushi."

Kaidoh glowered at him, and Momo kept on grinning.

"So can I fuck you, then?"

Later, as he held an ice pack over his eye and thought about all the things he _could_ be doing with Kaidoh had the boy not stormed out on him, Momo realized that perhaps _that_ hadn't been the best way to word it.

**FIN**


	2. Atobe's New Do

2. Atobe's New Do

This _might_ only make sense if you've been reading the manga, know what happens with Atobe, and have seen the picture that was released of him with his, erm, "new do". :P

* * *

Atobe peered at himself speculatively in the mirror, grasping his chin and turning his face from left to right. All things considered, he'd gotten off lucky. At least Seigaku's brat hadn't made him go _completely_ bald. Given a little more time and a lot more hair gel, he might even me able to make this work.

He was jerked away from the reflection of his now slightly-less-than-perfect visage when the bathroom door slammed shut.

"Atobe, are you still in here?" Shishido said, coming around the bend. "You're not crying over your hair, are you? It's not a big deal, you know."

Atobe frowned, lifting his chin a bit. "Ore-sama was not _crying_, Shishido. Some of us actually care about our appearance and don't make it a habit to chop off our hair when the situation is best suited to our advantage."

Shishido snorted, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "You're being a giant a girl and I can't believe you're still in here when we should be out watching Seigaku get trounced by Shitenhouji."

"Hmm." Atobe paused in running his hands through his hair and glanced at Shishido in the mirror's reflection, his curiosity now peeked. "Are they getting trounced?"

"Match hasn't started yet."

Atobe gave himself one last critical look and then finally pushed away from the sink. He would have to make due. Once he made sure Seigaku was well and truly beaten into the ground, he could make an emergency appointment with his hair stylist.

"You know, only you would be able to shave off half your hair without looking in a mirror and _still_ manage to make the ends even."

"Ore-sama is not an uncouth ruffian like you, Shishido."

They exited the bathroom just in time to see Fudomine stagger past, most of their members looking somewhere between half-dead and completely comatose. Atobe's nose wrinkled. At least his team could lose with some dignity still intact. Fudomine was really pathet-

"Atobe."

Atobe turned, finding himself face to face with Tachibana. His eyes widened.

"Congratulations on making it as far as you did," Tachibana said, gaze flicking up to Atobe's hair and then back down to his eyes. He was unable to mask the tiny smirk that crept onto his face. Atobe shoved down the sudden overwhelming urge to rip off Shishido's hat and slam it protectively over his own head. Tachibana continued, "It's a shame we weren't able to face you again. Maybe next year." He nodded briefly at Shishido, who scowled at him, and then smirked in the direction of Atobe's forehead again before turning to follow the rest of his team.

"Jerk," Shishido muttered.

Atobe silently agreed, and ran a hand almost self-consciously over his shortened hair. Maybe nobody would notice. It wasn't like he spent a lot of time hanging around Fudomine, after all. His hair would grow out again soon enough anyway. Or he could dye it.

"Hey, Atobe." Shishido glanced at the boy beside him, snickering. "Your new do kind of looks like-"

Atobe spun on his heel, stalking straight back into the bathroom. If even Shishido could pick up on the similarities – no. It wasn't worth it.

He was going to shave every last strand of hair off his head if it saved him from looking like Tachibana Kippei for the next several months.

**FIN**


	3. Akutsu and Dan, Prompt: headband

3. Akutsu and Dan. Prompt: headband

* * *

"Akutsu-senpai! Akutsu-senpai!"

"_What_, brat?"

"Where are we going, desu?" Dan asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Fucking – _We_ are not going anywhere," Akutsu growled. "You're fucking following me."

Dan looked up at the taller boy, grinning. "But you called me, desu!" His headband fell into his eyes, and he pushed it back up absently, his grin widening.

"The _hell_? I did not!" Akutsu snapped.

"Yes you did, desu!" Dan pulled out his cell-phone, pushing buttons on it rapidly. "It only rang once, so I didn't get to answer it, desu. But you definitely called me, desu!" He held the phone up so that Akutsu could see the Missed Calls list, where his name was clearly in the first slot.

"Che." Akutsu shoved Dan's hand away. "My finger slipped."

Dan merely beamed at him, his headband slipping down again. "And then you were hanging around by my house, desu," he said, pushing it out of his eyes. "I'm so happy, desu!"

Akutsu averted his eyes, grumbling about something or other, before jerking his gaze back to Dan. "And why the fuck are you still wearing that stupid headband?"

"Because I like it, desu!"

"It's fucking gross."

"It's my good luck charm, desu!"

"It's too big for you, brat."

"I don't care, desu." Dan grinned, and it fell down across his eyes once more.

Akutsu rolled his eyes and then made a sudden sharp turn into one of the shops they were walking by.

"What are we doing in here, desu?"

"Shut the hell up, already," Akutsu said, almost offhandedly as he stormed down one of the isles. He snatched something off one of the shelves, glanced from it to Dan and back again, and then headed for the checkout line.

"What's that, desu?" Dan asked as Akutsu slammed his money down onto the counter. He stood on his tip-toes, as if that would help him see into the bag the cashier handed Akutsu.

Akutsu stormed back out of the store again and, staring in the opposite direction, held the bag out for Dan to take. "Here," he grumbled.

"It's for me, desu?" Dan asked, his eyes going wide.

"Just fucking take it!" Akutsu snapped.

Dan quickly complied and peered into the bag curiously. "You got me another headband, desu?"

Akutsu turned away abruptly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he started walking down the sidewalk again. "At least that one will fit, brat."

Dan stared at Akutsu's retreating back for a moment, before a huge smile broke out over his face. "Th-thank you, Akutsu-senpai! Thank you so much!" he cried, hurrying to catch up.

"You ever mention this to anyone else and I'll fucking kill you," Akutsu said, sneering.

"Of course, desu! Thank you, desu!"

"Fucking shut up already, would you?"

"Of course, Akutsu-senpai! Thank you again, Akutsu-senpai!"

"…Che."

**FIN**


	4. Minami and Sengoku at the mall

4. Minami and Sengoku at the mall with pretty girls. Sort of.

* * *

"Maaaah, Sengoku-kun, what're we doing?"

"We're at the mall," Sengoku replied, loudly finishing the remains of his drink as he glanced around. "What do you _think_ we're doing?"

Minami pouted, picking absently at what was left of his fries, which had long since turned cold. "Well, I _thought_ we were going shopping, but we've just been sitting in the food court for the past two hours."

"Hey, hey, buck up!" Sengoku said cheerfully, slapping Minami on the back and then sprawling back in his chair. "You didn't actually want to go shopping, did you? That's so boring."

"But I need new tennis shoes…"

"We can get those anytime," Sengoku said, waving him off.

Minami arched his eyebrows at him. "And sitting around eating is something we _can't_ do anytime?"

"We're not eating; we're scouting."

Minami glanced doubtfully from the crumbs on Sengoku's tray to his own empty cup. "We were definitely eating," he mumbled. "And what do you mean _scouting_? We're not trying to be like St. Rudolph's Mizuki, are we?"

"Who?" Sengoku replied distractedly, having apparently caught sight of something interesting across the food court.

"St. Rudolph's – Oh, never mind. What're you doing?" Minami asked as Sengoku stood up and began brushing himself off and straightening out his clothes.

"Come on, Minami-kun, make yourself presentable."

"That's a little bit difficult," Minami said, scowling. "Not everyone can have perfect hair like you."

"I like the porcupine look, myself." Sengoku grinned at him, and then reach over to pull him out of his chair. "Come on! Look happy, at least!"

"_Why?_ What're we doing now? Can we at least get ice cream, as long as we're here?"

"Ice cream comes later," Sengoku said hurriedly. "Pretty girls approaching at three o'clock."

Minami glanced at his watch. "It's already three-thirty…"

Sengoku rolled his eyes. "No! Just – look!" He grabbed his shoulder, twisting him around to the right so he could get a clear shot of the two middle school girls walking towards them.

"Who're they?" Minami asked, and then his eyes widened. "Is this what you meant by scouting? Sengoku-kun!"

"Shhh!" Sengoku hushed him. "This'll be fun."

"It took you two hours to catch some _girl's_ attention?" Minami frowned. "That's not like you at all."

"I know, I know, I don't know what's wrong with me today," Sengoku said. He gave his shirt one more halfhearted brush, flicked his hand through his hair, and then grinned as the two girls pulled up in front of them.

Minami sighed and merely wiped his hands on his pants.

One of the girls, the brunette, smiled at them. "Hello!" she said cheerfully, smiling a very pretty smile.

"Hi," Minami said flatly. Sengoku elbowed him roughly in the side.

"Hello, gorgeous!" he said, leaning in closer and offering the girl his hand.

The blonde girl tittered at him. "Hi," she said shyly. "Where do you two go to school?"

"Yamabuki," Sengoku answered, grinning. "We're very important members of one of the sports teams there."

"Oh yeah?" the brunette asked. "What do you play?"

Sengoku hesitated for the briefest of seconds, so Minami eagerly answered, "Tennis! I'm the captain," and gave them a wide grin.

The two girls exchanged looks.

"Oh, geez, look at the time!" the brunette said loudly, glancing at her bare wrist.

"Gosh, how did it get to be so late?" the blonde added. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but we really must be going!" They hurried off, giggling to themselves, before Sengoku or Minami could say another word.

"Whoops," Minami said sheepishly, folding his hands behind his head.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate that whole tennis player stereotype," Sengoku grumbled. "Not _everyone_ plays Doubles. Some of us are straight singles players. And I mean _straight_."

"Whatever," Minami said, grinning. He grabbed hold of Sengoku's arm and pulled him in the direction of one of the vendors. "Come on. I need shoes and you owe me an ice cream."

**FIN**


	5. Something with Jyousei

5. Something with Jyousei

Go to YouTube and search for "Seishun Amigo" if you want to see the dance that Wakato is trying to do at the end. :)

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're, like, the outcasts of the tennis circuit or something?" Oota asked suddenly, glancing around at the rest of his teammates.

The twins gave him bored looks. "What do you mean?" they asked simultaneously.

"I dunno," Oota said, shrugging. "I feel like we're always forgotten or something. It's like we're from the Island of Misfit Toys. You know? From that movie? Except we're not toys, I guess."

Kouhei raised an eyebrow at him. Youhei merely frowned and leaned toward him a bit. "So you're saying we're from the School of Misfit Tennis Players?"

Oota considered this. "Yeah, I guess that's right."

"Kajimoto-buchou is pretty popular, though," Kouhei pointed out.

"I'm not popular," Kajimoto said, rolling his eyes. "Don't bring me into this."

"It's because he's pretty," Oota said, ignoring him completely.

"I'm pretty!" Wakato exclaimed, throwing himself over the back of the couch beside Oota.

Oota snorted. "No you're not."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Kajimoto asked doubtfully.

"You did get to go to the Senbatsu camp, Kajimoto-buchou," Youhei said.

Wakato pouted. "_I_ got to go to the Senbatsu camp!"

"So did Shinjou-senpai, but I'm not about to say _he's_ pretty," Oota said. "I kind of like living, thanks."

Wakato looked across to where the other boy was moping on his end of the couch. "Maybe in a certain light…" he said, snickering.

"Yeah, try _no_ light," the twins muttered.

"Oi, Reiji!" Wakato called, grinning. "What's with all the doom and gloom?"

"It's because Hanamura-sensei isn't here," Kiriyama said gruffly.

Oota gave his doubles partner a startled look. "Wait, I bet _that's_ why everyone pretends we don't exist!"

Kiriyama arched his eyebrows in question.

"It's because our coach is such a _weirdo_. That's got to be it."

"Don't insult Hanamura-sensei!" Shinjou bellowed, suddenly standing over them, his fists clenched.

Oota and the twins sank back into the couch. Wakato merely ducked behind it.

"Sit down, Reiji," Kajimoto said tiredly. "Wakato, wasn't it your turn to sing?"

"Oh yeah!" Wakato jumped up and bounded over to the stereo system. He began flipping through the binder that listed all of the songs. "Should I do an American song this time? Oh, how about Enrique Iglesias?"

"You did him last time," Kajimoto said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can barely speak English, much less _Spanish_. Let's not try to mix the two, alright?"

Wakato ignored him. "How about that Shuuji to Akira song? Seishun Amigo?"

The twins' eyes widened. "_No-_"

"Too late!" Wakato smirked. He held his hand in front of his face. "Too bad I'm not wearing white pants. CHANGE OVER!"

"Oh God," Youhei muttered.

Kouhei sighed. "This is going to be painful."

"Hehe." Wakato swung his arm around, hitting the play button on the stereo, and as soon as the music started he began spinning around, kicking up his legs and jerking his arms around in time with the beat.

"We should have _never_ let him watch that music video," Youhei said, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey," Kouhei whispered, leaning towards Oota. "The Island of Misfit Toys. That's from that Rudolph movie, right?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, why?" Oota whispered back. If Wakato knew they weren't paying attention to his performance, there'd be hell to pay.

"Didn't those toys end up being the best ones in the movie? They were the most important ones anyway, right?"

Oota's brow furrowed and he pushed up his sunglasses to give Kouhei a confused look. "What's your point?"

Kouhei grinned. "Just wait till next year when _we're_ in charge of the team. We'll make people notice us. Misfits or not, we'll be the best. We're Hanamura's masterpieces, after all."

Oota stared at him for a moment longer, and then he smirked. "Yeah, we are, aren't we?" he said, settling back onto the couch. He turned back to Wakato just in time to see him thrust his hips out in a circular motion, holding his hands behind his head.

Oota frowned.

"Well. Some of us more than others."

**FIN**


	6. Hyotei 3rd year regulars, Prompt: games

6. Hyotei 3rd year regulars. Prompt: games

* * *

"Shishido, it's your turn."

"Hmmm."

"…Shishido."

"…"

"Shishido!"

"I'm thinking, alright? Chill out!" Shishido frowned, staring down at the board.

"How can you be _thinking_?" Gakuto asked, his brow furrowing. "It's not exactly difficult. Just roll the freaking dice!"

"This requires deep concentration," Shishido said. He adjusted his cap and then rubbed his hands together, taking a deep breath.

"The rest of us are not here to sit around and watch you dawdle," Atobe said, glancing up from where he way laying on his side, head propped up with his fist. "Hurry up; I'm getting bored."

"Shut up, Atobe," Shishido said distractedly. "If I can roll a seven or higher, I'm okay for another trip around the board. Anything else and I'm pretty much dead. Well, a three would be alright, I guess."

"You're pretty much dead anyway, aren't you?" Oshitari drawled.

"Yuushi's got all the railroads, so you're screwed if you roll a two," Gakuto said, snickering.

"Rolling a two's unlikely," Atobe said. He smirked, tapping a spot on the board. "My properties are what you need to watch out for.

Shishido's nose wrinkled. "I was doing so good at the beginning!" he said petulantly. "Then Jiroh had to go and buy out all my stuff." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Lame."

"Oh my God, Shishido, _roll!_" Gakuto exclaimed. "Look, I'll _give_ you the electric company if you just hurry the hell up."

Shishido perked up noticeably. "Really?"

"_Yes_," Gakuto said, holding out the card in question. "Here, take it, take it. And roll, damn it!"

"No one ever lands on this thing," Shishido muttered, but he accepted it anyway. "Fine, I'm going. Sheesh." He took another deep breath, picked up the dice, and began shaking them in his hand.

"Shishido," Atobe said, arching his eyebrows after a good thirty seconds of this had passed.

"Alright, alright!" he said, and then he tossed the dice onto the board.

Atobe smirked.

Shishido cursed.

"That's just unlucky," Oshitari said, grinning a bit.

Gakuto snatched the electric company card back from Shishido's dwindling pile. "I'll be taking this back, thank you very much."

"Boardwalk," Atobe said, his eyes glinting. "Have you got anything left to pay me with? Or should I be excepting special favors?"

"This game is stupid and you suck," Shishido said, glowering. He shoved the rest of his pile towards Atobe and then crossed his arms sulkily. "How did you manage to get two hotels on Boardwalk _and_ Park Place, anyway?"

"Monopoly is a game that reflects genuine real life skills," Atobe said loftily, dividing up the pitiful remains of Shishido's money and adding it to his own piles. "I can't help it if I'm naturally that talented."

Gakuto snorted. "Yeah, sure," he said, shifting around so that he was leaning against Oshitari's side.

"Someone needs to wake Jiroh up," Oshitari said. "It's his turn."

Shishido scowled down at the boy who was currently using his thigh for a pillow. "I think my feet are asleep," he said, shaking Jiroh's shoulder gently. "I've been sitting cross-legged for too long. Oy, Jiroh, it's your turn now. Jiroh!"

"Whaaa?" Jiroh said sleepily, blinking a couple times. "My turn already?" He yawned widely, rolling over so that his face was nearly in Shishido's crotch. "Mmmm, don't wanna…"

Shishido spluttered, his eyes wide, and shoved the other boy off of him. "Jiroh, _wake up_!"

"Ow," Jiroh said flatly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He yawned again, glancing down at the board. "You out, Shishido?"

"You surprised?" Shishido returned.

"Not really," Jiroh said, scratching the back of his head. "Maaah, Atobe, this game's already over. Let's play something else."

"It's not over," Atobe said, his eyes widening just slightly. "I haven't bought out all of Oshitari's properties yet."

"You haven't gotten mine, either!" Gakuto said.

"You're not a threat," Atobe said offhandedly.

"Oy!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"It's true, though," Shishido said, leaning over to look at what the other boy still had.

"At least _I'm_ still in the game," Gakuto snapped.

Shishido scowled and fiddled absently with his hat.

"I want to play something else!" Jiroh said again. "Atobe!"

Atobe sighed. "Fine. Whose turn is it to pick?"

"Mine!" Shishido, Gakuto, and Jiroh all said simultaneously. Then they stared at each other.

"No way, Jiroh! You're the one who picked Monopoly in the first place!" Shishido yelled, rising up onto his knees.

"I did not!" Jiroh said. "Atobe's always the one who picks Monopoly!"

"Liar!" Gakuto shouted, pointing at Jiroh.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Shishido said, turning to face Gakuto. "You got to pick last week! It's my turn!"

"It is not!" Gakuto said. "It's _my_ turn and I want to play poker!"

"It's _my_ turn, and I say Mario tennis!" Shishido growled.

Jiroh's eyes widened. "Ooohh, yeah, Mario tennis!" he said eagerly, practically bouncing up and down.

"Poker!"

"Mario tennis!" Jiroh and Shishido said together.

"Jiroh already chose a game, so Mario tennis is out by default," Gakuto said. "We're playing poker!"

"Mario tennis!"

"POKER!"

"MARIO TENNIS!"

"Oshitari." Atobe rolled his eyes and gestured for the tensai to come closer.

"What?" Oshitari drawled, adjusting his glasses.

"Go put a movie on, would you? Maybe that will calm the children down."

Oshitari's glasses glinted as he smirked. "Gladly," he said, before strolling over to the huge TV that Atobe had in his room.

The other three were still arguing loudly amongst themselves. Atobe sighed in a very put-upon manner.

He just hoped Oshitari didn't decide to watch Titanic. Again.

**FIN**


	7. Yamabuki tennis team, Prompt: ice cream

7. Yamabuki tennis team. Prompt: ice cream

* * *

"Minami-kuuun!" Sengoku sang, bounding forward and throwing his arm around Minami's neck. "How's my favorite Jimi doing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Minami said, sighing as he shoved Sengoku off.

"Why is he your favorite?" Masami asked, pouting more than a bit exaggeratedly. "What am I?"

"Second favorite." Sengoku grinned, slapping Masami on the shoulder. Masami slouched and shot him a glare. "Anyway," Sengoku said, reaching behind himself and pulling Dan forward, "Dan-kun thinks we should get food. I told him Minami-buchou would treat." His grin widened.

"What?" Minami said, eyes wide. "I just bought new shoes, I can't treat you today! And stop using Dan-kun as an excuse to get free food!"

"It's okay, Minami-buchou! I don't really want food, desu. Sengoku-senpai is making things up, desu!" Dan exclaimed, pushing his headband out of his eyes.

"_I_ want food," Muromachi said, leaning around Masami and pulling his sunglasses down over his nose to look at the others. He smirked. "Sengoku-senpai, how about you treat?"

Sengoku's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Because if our buchou can't afford it today, then our fukubuchou should step up and help out, ne?"

"Alright, alright." Sengoku sighed, pulling out his wallet. "What should we get?"

"Burgers."

"Ramen."

Kita and Nitobe glared at each other.

"I'm not getting ramen with you ever again after _last_ time, Nitobe-senpai," Kita said.

"Why not?" Nitobe asked, arching an eyebrow at his doubles partner.

"Because you put _wasabi_ in my bowl!"

"That makes it better!" Nitobe exclaimed. "It's so bland without that extra kick to it."

Kita snorted and crossed his arms. "I refuse to get ramen."

"Well I don't want burgers!" Nitobe said. "And I'm the senpai, so what I say goes!"

Minami sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. Sengoku glanced at him, chuckling. "Ice cream it is!" he crowed, wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulder and steering him in the direction of the nearest ice cream shop.

"But…I'm lactose intolerant…" Masami said. He was ignored.

"Ice cream isn't food," Muromachi said, frowning. "It's not substantial at all. It's just empty calories."

"What was that?" Sengoku said, cupping his ear. "You're offering to pay? How nice!"

"Er." Muromachi laughed suddenly, holding his hand behind his head. "Ahaha, I mean – ice cream, yay! Eh-hehe…"

"I like ice cream, desu!" Dan said, smiling widely. "Thank you for treating, desu! Akutsu-senpai doesn't always treat when I go with him, desu."

"Akutsu?" Sengoku snorted. "I asked him if he wanted to come. That guy's so antisocial."

"I can call him, desu!"

"Ano, Sengoku-kun…" Minami said, tapping Sengoku on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Minami pointed behind their group. Sengoku followed his finger, and his eyes went wide.

"Er. Heeeey, Akutsu," he said, swallowing. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Che," Akutsu said, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away. "You think you losers could walk any fucking faster? You're in my way."

"Akutsu-senpai!" Dan cried, pushing through the rest of his team until he was beside the older boy. "You should come with us, desu!"

Akutsu started to sneer at him, but then he stopped and looked at Sengoku instead, and suddenly he was smirking. His eyes glinted. "Well, if _Sengoku_-_fukubuchou_ is treating," he said slowly, smirk widening. "I'm not the kind of guy who turns away such _nice_ generosity."

Sengoku's shoulders fell. Minami patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Um, still lactose intolerant," Masami spoke up again.

"We'll get you a cookie," Minami said, grinning.

"Do you think they'll have soy sauce wherever we're going?" Nitobe asked. "I usually bring some with me, but I left it at home today."

"I'm not sitting next to you," Kita said flatly.

"Man, all I wanted was some free food," Sengoku bemoaned, throwing his head back and sighing.

"One day I'll treat _you_, Sengoku-senpai!" Dan said cheerfully. "…But I have no money today, desu."

"I'm so fucking hungry all of a sudden," Akutsu said offhandedly. He was still smirking. Sengoku groaned.

"I still say ice cream isn't food," Muromachi muttered. At Sengoku's glare, he hastily added, "Not that I'm complaining or anything." Sengoku was still glaring, so he coughed and absently fiddled with his sunglasses.

"Oh wait." Nitobe pulled a soy sauce packet out of his pocket. "I forgot I grabbed some extras at lunch."

"…" said Kita.

"You are so fucking _weird_," Akutsu spat.

"_Thank you_, Akutsu-senpai!" Kita exclaimed. "Finally, someone who agrees with me!"

Akutsu frowned. "Did I say you could talk to me?"

"Er…"

"Okay!" Minami said quickly, stepping in front of Kita. "We're here!"

"Dang," Sengoku muttered.

"Yay, desu!"

"…I still think we should have gone for ramen."

**FIN**


	8. While Raking, AkazawaMizuki

8. While Raking (Akazawa/Mizuki)

* * *

Mizuki frowned, leaning back against one of the trees in the courtyard, his arms folded across his chest. Why they didn't have a service or custodians or, hell, even the _nuns_ doing this sort of menial slave labor was beyond him. He'd never raked a yard before in his life, there was no way he was going to start now.

"You know, if you move just a _little_ bit faster, you might actually be done by Christmas."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the other person. "Did it take you all afternoon to think that up, or did you just get lucky?"

Akazawa grinned from where he was standing, using his own rake to support his weight as he leaned on it. "Got lucky," he said, sticking out his tongue.

Mizuki rolled his eyes. "And why are you standing around, then?" he asked.

"I'm done." Akazawa nodded to the pile of leaves behind him. "Finished my section already. The others are almost done, too."

"Hmm." Mizuki looked over to where the rest of the team was. Honestly, it looked like they were doing more playing than working. They had piles, yes, but they kept jumping in them which was only scattering the leaves all over the place again. "You'd think they were ten years old instead of--"

"Thirteen and fourteen?" Akazawa interrupted, arching an eyebrow.

"…Yes, well." Mizuki smirked, absently twirling his finger around a lock of hair. "Thank you for doing _my_ section, Akazawa-buchou. Feel free to start over here after you've had your little break."

"Excuse me?"

Mizuki smirked some more, stepping away from the tree. "I was assigned this area," he said, walking over to Akazawa's pile. "Sister Mary Howie said you were doing over _there_." He gestured, complete with dramatic flair, to the tree he'd been standing under, where not one leaf on the ground had been touched since they'd come outside. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. There was a small pile near where his feet had been because he'd gotten bored.

Akazawa gaped for a moment, and then turned to Mizuki with narrowed eyes. "You told me I was raking _here_," he spat.

"Did I?" Mizuki smirked again, leaning forward a bit. "Must have slipped my mind."

Akazawa stared at him for a second, and then before the other boy could stop him he'd reached out, grabbed hold of Mizuki's arm, and yanked sideways. Mizuki went toppling over, landing in the in the pile of leaves with an angry, if somewhat girly cry.

"Sorry," Akazawa said. "My hand _slipped_."

"Akazawa!" Mizuki snapped, sitting up and brushing leaves off of him. "_What_ do you think you're--"

"Sorry, can't talk now." Akazawa slung his rake over his shoulder. "Must go rake some more leaves."

Mizuki bristled, looking slightly like an angry cat, and kicked out with his leg before Akazawa had a chance to dodge. The other boy went down, landing beside Mizuki with a loud _oomph_.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, sitting back on his heels.

Mizuki sniffed, turning up his nose. "Just returning the favor."

Akazawa ran a hand through his hair, glaring. "Yeah?" he said. "Return _this_." He moved forward, pushing Mizuki onto his back, and leaned down to kiss him before the other boy could do anything to stop him.

"Mmmph!!" Mizuki protested, pounding on Akazawa's shoulder. He broke away, eyes wide. "There are _people_ around," he hissed, glancing left and right as if he expected Yuuta or Atsushi to suddenly pop out of the ground.

"Nobody's watching," Akazawa said, slightly exasperated and rolling his eyes.

"You never know," Mizuki said. "The nuns are _everywhere_."

Akazawa stared at him blankly for a second, and then leaned in to kiss him again. He wasn't surprised when Mizuki kissed him back this time.

"Screw the nuns," Akazawa said when he pulled back.

"Blasphemy!"

"Whatever." He paused, looking at Mizuki. "You have leaves in your hair."

"Your observational skills astound me, Akazawa," Mizuki said, reaching up to flick some hair out of Akazawa's eyes. "Leaves in my hair? How on earth did _that_ happen? It wouldn't happen to be because I'm, oh, currently _lying in a_ _giant pile of them_, would it?"

"Ha ha," Akazawa said flatly. "You're so witty."

Mizuki smirked. "I know, I was blessed with many extraordinary talents. You'll discover yours someday, I'm sure. Maybe."

"Shut up." Akazawa leaned closer, pretending to look at something in Mizuki's hair. "Oh…"

"What?"

"Um…"

"What?" Mizuki's eyes widened a bit. "What?? What are you looking at?"

"I forgot about the bugs."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a spider in your hair."

"…_WHAT?!_" Mizuki flew into an upright position, pushing Akazawa out of the way. "Where?! Oh my God, GET IT OUT! AKAZAWA!!"

"Heh."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY."

"It really kind of is."

"Oh my God, what if it bites me?" Mizuki twisted his hands into his hair and then immediately pulled them back out again. "I could DIE, Akazawa!!"

Akazawa snickered, flopping onto his back.

"I'M NOT SENSING ANY SORT OF URGENCY COMING FROM YOU."

Akazawa waved a hand absently at him. "Joking."

"WHY AREN'T YOU--…what?"

"I was kidding."

"…"

Akazawa grinned. "Ha ha?" he said hopefully.

"…I hate you," Mizuki said, pouting.

"Yeah, sure," Akazawa said flippantly, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You suck."

"Mhmm."

"I'm a million times better than you."

"Of course you are."

Mizuki huffed, and then laid down beside the other boy. "I hate raking."

"You didn't _rake_ anything."

"…That's entirely beside the point."

Akazawa rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. He turned onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow, and waited until Mizuki met his eyes.

"What?" Mizuki asked, somewhat warily.

Akazawa grinned. "Nothing." He leaned in, kissing the other boy for a moment, and then pulled back and started to stand up. "Better go finish the rest of the leaves, I guess."

Mizuki frowned, grabbing Akazawa's arm. "Screw the leaves," he said, and then he kissed him again.

**FIN**


	9. Rikkai, Prompt: ice skating

9. Rikkai. Prompt: ice skating

* * *

"Out of the way, senpai, you're blocking my path!" 

"_Kirihara!_ Slow down, you're going to hit someone--"

"Beat it, Jackal, I'm trying to win a race here!"

Jackal sighed, slowing to a stop as he came around to where Sanada was standing perfectly still, his hands gripping the ledge.

"Whose idea was it to go ice skating, anyway?" Sanada grumbled, pulling his hat lower over his eyes and trying to pretend like he had no idea who the two boys zipping around the rink were.

"I have no idea, but if Kirihara knocks down one more person, I'm leaving before anyone gets a chance to kick us out," Jackal said. He watched as Marui pulled ahead briefly, but Kirihara sped up as they rounded the curve, blowing past three people and knocking one of them onto their ass.

Sanada looked at him expectantly.

"That guy doesn't count," Jackal said. "I've seen him fall about a billion times without Kirihara's help."

"Sanada," Yukimura called as he came up next to them, skidding neatly to a stop. "You haven't moved from that spot in the last half-hour." Yanagi pulled up after him.

"I'm making sure Kirihara doesn't cause any trouble."

"And you're doing a good job of it," Yanagi said, arching his eyebrows as yet another random person became good friends with the ice.

Jackal winced. "I'm gonna go…get hot chocolate or something," he said, and beat a hasty exit out of the rink.

"Akaya's just having fun," Yukimura said lightly, leaning against the wall next to Sanada. He rubbed his gloved hands together, glancing at the other boy. "You'll get cold if you don't start moving."

"I won't get cold," Sanada said, shivering. Yukimura shared a look with Yanagi.

"Are you stuck?" Yanagi asked.

Sanada narrowed his eyes. "Of course not."

Yukimura chuckled. "It's okay if you don't know how to skate."

"I know how to skate. I can skate just fine. I just…find it boring."

"Genichirou, your knees are shaking," Yanagi said.

"Maybe I'm just cold!" Sanada snapped, his cheeks going pink.

"You said you weren't." Yukimura arched his eyebrows.

"…" said Sanada.

"What's wrong, Sanada?" Niou called as he twirled lazily past, hand-in-hand with Yagyuu. He grinned over his shoulder at him. "Don't tell me you're _scared!_"

Sanada gritted his teeth. "Thirty laps, Niou!"

Niou stuck out his tongue, spinning Yagyuu out and away from him and then pulling him back again. Yagyuu turned and starting skating backwards effortlessly, reaching up to adjust his glasses. "You can get those finished here rather quickly."

"Hey, good plan!" Niou said. He jumped and did a quick 360 in the air, landing smoothly. Then he gave Yagyuu a solute and took off across the ice.

"I hate them," Sanada muttered.

Yanagi snorted. "No you don't."

"Buchou, watch!" Kirihara suddenly yelled, nothing but a blur as he flew past them. "Watch this! Watch me! Are you watching?"

"I'm watching, Akaya!" Yukimura called back.

Kirihara grinned and spun around so that he was going backwards, holding his arms out at his for balance. "Look, no eyes!" he said cheerfully, and then promptly slammed into about four people and caused an awkward pile-up of flailing limbs in the middle of the ice.

"Oh dear," Yukimura murmured. Sanada decided to follow Jackal's lead and moved slowly and carefully towards the exit ramp.

He made it about half a foot before his feet slid out from under him and he ended up on his back. Niou laughed and gave him a victory sign and he zoomed by.

"Alright?" Yanagi asked, leaning over him.

"Just fine," Sanada said, frowning and crossing his arms and not even bothering to try and stand up again.

"Anybody seen Jackal?" Marui asked, skidding to a hard stop in front of them and showering Sanada with ice shavings. "I'm hungry and he owes me money."

"He's out there already," Yanagi said, jerking a thumb towards the glass.

"Oh, awesome. Thanks!" Marui popped a bubble and sped off again.

Sanada glowered. "I'm never going ice skating again," he said.

In the middle of the rink, Yagyuu continued doing his figure-eights.

**END**


	10. Rikkai, Prompt: burning hot sun

10. Rikkai. Prompt: burning hot sun and hard training sessions

* * *

Kirihara collapsed onto the bleachers, panting. "Buchou hates us!" he cried, rolling over onto his back and accepting the water bottle Yanagi handed to him. "I'm dying!"

"No he doesn't, and no you're not," Yanagi said. He dragged a towel across his forehead.

Kirihara pouted. "It's a million degrees outside," he said, giving up on drinking and instead dumping the rest of the water onto his face. "Why do we have to run so many laps?"

"Conditioning?" Jackal suggested, lumbering into view. Marui trailed behind him, half bent over and grabbing onto his jersey.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he groaned. "Jackal, you have to carry me on the next lap."

Jackal snorted, arching an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, sure. I'd love to. Not."

"Y'all are sissies," Niou said, leaning against the fence. "What was that, three laps?"

Yagyuu glanced at him. "It was five, actually, and does that mean you're ready for the next set? We've still got three more to finish."

"Er – ehehehe, um, no, not quite ready yet," Niou said quickly, looking sheepish.

"You know, if we hadn't just had a three-hour practice I'd be _fine_," Kirihara griped. "Or if it were _slightly_ less hot than two billion degrees."

"It's in the upper eighties at most, Akaya," Yanagi said, shading his eyes and glancing toward the sky.

"It's HOT, okay, senpai?"

"I agree," Niou said, pushing away from the fence and stumbling onto the bench. "Shove over, would you? I need to sit down."

"_Water_," Marui said, looking around for a free bottle. "Quick, before I faint!"

Jackal pushed him down onto a seat. "You're not going to faint," he said dryly, shoving a water bottle under his nose. "Drink."

"We seem to have lost our esteemed captain," Yagyuu said, glancing around the courts.

"Sanada's missing, too," Yanagi pointed out.

"They ditched practice!" Kirihara exclaimed, eyes going wide. "That's so not cool!"

"I sincerely doubt they _ditched_," Yanagi said. "They're around somewhere."

Kirihara ignored him. "Maybe we can sneak off since they're not here," he said eagerly. "That way I won't die from heat stroke."

"I suggest that you don't."

Kirihara winced. "Oh crap," he muttered, swiveling around to see Sanada standing a few feet away, his arms crossed. "Umm, I was just kidding, Sanada-fukubuchou! Ehehe."

"Where's Yukimura?" Jackal asked.

A blast of cold water to the back of his head was his answer.

"Here," Yukimura said calmly, as Jackal yelped and spun around. The rest of the team followed suit, Marui wringing out the side of his shirt that had gotten caught in the attack, and Yanagi shaking water out of his hair. Yukimura smiled, tapping the end of one of the school's hoses against the palm of his hand.

"Buchou!" Kirihara exclaimed, standing and backing away warily.

"Where'd you get that?" Niou asked.

"I wasn't aware the school had hoses of that length…" Yagyuu said.

"I was watching you run," Yukimura said, still smiling pleasantly as he continued tapping the hose. "It was pathetic. Stumbling around like you were first years and you hadn't been to a Rikkaidai practice before. And just because of a little heat."

The team collectively took a step closer together.

"…It _is_ approximately eighty-seven degrees," Yanagi spoke up. "With clear skies and little to no wind, plus the slight humidity which makes it feel about _ninety-four_ degrees."

"Yes," Sanada said, whipping a Super Soaker Max Infusion XXP 500 out from behind his back. "Which is why we decided to cool you down a bit."

The team collectively blinked.

"Oh shit," Marui said.

"RUN!" Kirihara yelled. And then he promptly found himself with a face full of water as Yukimura turned the hose back on before he had even taken two steps.

"Last person who manages to stay mostly dry only has to run two more sets of laps instead of three," Yukimura said, turning the hose onto Yagyuu. "Akaya's already out."

"Aww man!" Kirihara stomped his foot against the ground.

"You telling me you didn't see that coming?" Niou asked, pulling Kirihara in front of him and ducking down as Sanada took aim.

"It's not that!" Kirihara said, scrambling away and hiding behind Jackal.

"Then what is it?" said Marui, who was also using Jackal as a shield.

"Now I'm _cold!_"

**END**


	11. Playing Go, InuiMizuki

11. Playing Go (Inui/Mizuki)

* * *

"There's an 87.9 percent chance that you actually have no idea how to play this game." 

"Data says it's practically the same as chess, Inui-kun. Or checkers. Or shogi."

"Except all three of those games are entirely different," Inui said, adjusting his glasses.

Mizuki scowled, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at the board. "I've seen the anime, I _know_ how it works. I even know how to hold the pieces correctly." He held up a white stone between two fingers, looking inordinately proud about it, and then slapped it down onto the board. "Nfu, Inui-kun."

"Don't move your hand yet."

Mizuki paused, leaving his fingers where they were. "Why not?"

"There's a 72.6 percent chance that if you make that move, it will disrupt your entire game and you'll resign within the next six moves," Inui said.

Mizuki frowned. "I don't need your sloppy advice," he said haughtily, but then looked down, considering. "That wasn't where I meant to go _anyway_." He slid the stone to another area of the board and then sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

Inui smirked. "However, there's a 91.8 percent chance that you'll resign within _three_ moves now."

"What?" Mizuki demanded, leaning over the board again. "Why?!"

"Because I'm going to move here," Inui said, the black stone clacking against the wood as he placed it. "Which kills your entire cluster in that corner."

Mizuki huffed, hand going to his head as he twirled some hair. "Well," he said after a moment. "I'm going to move _here_ and--"

"And then I'll move here, which effectively cuts you off yet again."

"I wasn't finished yet!"

"You moved your hand."

"Well!" Mizuki scowled again, and then abruptly took a deep breath and let his face smooth over. He lifted his chin a bit. "Nfu. I don't want to play anymore. This game is below my level of intelligence."

Inui arched his eyebrows. "So you resign?"

"_No_, I just don't want to play anymore!"

"Ah," Inui said. "I win either way."

Mizuki flinched. "You know, in the anime, the protagonist loses a _lot_ of his games."

"He wins a lot of them, too."

"I'll win next time!"

Inui paused as he gathered his stones together and looked up. "That's what you said last week."

"Data says you have to lose eventually," Mizuki said, flicking his hair back.

"Data says you should learn how to play before challenging me again."

"I _know_ how to play." Mizuki grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he stood. "I'll see you next week, Inui-kun," he said, and then stomped-- um, _strode gracefully_ out of the salon. Once in the corridor, he flipped open his phone. "Yuuta-kun," he barked. "Pull out that Go set your grandmother gave you. I need to become a professional level player by next week and you're going to help me."

Behind him, Inui chuckled. Then he called to thank Fuji for letting him borrow the Go set Yuuta hadn't wanted.

**FIN**


	12. French, MizukiYuuta

12. French (Mizuki/Yuuta)

* * *

"Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki called, throwing Yuuta's door open with a flourish and leaning halfway into the room. "Doing homework?"

Yuuta barely spared Mizuki a glance. "Yes," he said levelly.

Mizuki stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I came to help you study for your English exam tomorrow."

"…" said Yuuta. He looked up after a moment, eyes narrowed. "How did you even know I _had_ an exam?"

"I asked your teacher."

Yuuta blinked. "Well…I don't need help."

"Nfu." Mizuki arched his eyebrows, propping one hand up on his waist. "You're in danger of failing the class, Yuuta-kun."

Yuuta scowled. "And how did you know _that_?!"

"Like I said, I asked your teacher."

"If I needed your help, I would have asked for it, Mizuki-san."

"You never _ask_ for my help, I always have to go out of my way to make sure you're getting the proper assistance."

"I don't need _proper assistance_!" Yuuta said, rolling his eyes.

Mizuki sighed melodramatically. "If you didn't want me coming in here, you should have locked the door."

"It WAS locked!"

"Nonsense," Mizuki said, quickly tucking a key into his pocket. "Now come on, the sooner we get through your English, the sooner you can help me with my French."

Yuuta grumbled as he shoved some of his books off the bed to make room. "I don't even speak French," he said petulantly.

"Nfu, Yuuta-kun…" Mizuki twirled a lock of hair. "Who said anything about _speaking_ it?"

**FIN**


	13. Shopping, FujiMizuki

13. Shopping (Fuji/Mizuki)

* * *

"Why do you insist on following me around?"

"I'm not _following _you, Fuji-kun. It's simply a coincidence that we're going to the same place."

"Oh, so you're going shopping in the women's department, too?"

Mizuki paused for a moment, but when Fuji kept walking, he quickly moved to catch up.

"Shopping for your sister, Fuji-kun?" Mizuki asked, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

"No," Fuji said lightly, smiling. "I need some more shirts; I've outgrown a lot of my old ones."

Mizuki faltered a bit. "…Wouldn't it make more sense to go to the men's department, then?"

"You insist on coming with me, I thought it'd only be polite to cater to your tastes as well."

"Nfu. Fuji-kun, I do _not _ shop in the--"

"This is cute," Fuji interrupted, running his fingers down the sleeve of a lavender silk shirt. "Maybe you should try it on." He glanced up, eyeing Mizuki's current attire, and then grinned. "Oh, never mind, I see you have it already. My apologies."

Mizuki scowled, crossing his arms across his chest in what was most definitely NOT a self-conscious manner. "My _mother _ bought this shirt for me."

"You still let your mom buy your clothes?"

"No!" Mizuki said, letting out a frustrated sound. "It was a – a birthday present!"

"Ah. Well, moving on. I'm not really interested in anything on the clearance rack anyway." Mizuki frowned, but before he could say anything Fuji brushed past him. He breezed through the clothes stands, picking up random shirts and staring at them for a moment before tossing them to the side, Mizuki trailing after him.

"Are you seriously going to buy something from here?" Mizuki asked distastefully, his nose wrinkling. He held one shirt up with two fingers, as if it offended him or something. Then when Fuji turned away he quickly tossed it into his basket.

"I was thinking of getting this, actually." Fuji turned around, holding up something that was probably supposed to be a skirt of some sort, but really looked more like skanky lingerie.

Mizuki choked, his cheeks going pink. "I'm…not sure that suits you," he said faintly.

"Hmm, no?" Fuji looked down at it, considering. "You're right." He shoved it into Mizuki's hands. "It'd look better on you."

Mizuki dropped the skirt like it had burned him. "_Fuji-kun!_"

"Do you ladies need any help?"

Mizuki's eyes went wide and he turned around to yell at the salesman, but Fuji quickly darted forward and covered his mouth. "We're fine for now, thank you," he said cheerfully, smiling. Mizuki gave him a furious look.

"Alright," the salesman said. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." He winked and then wandered off. Mizuki tore away from Fuji, practically growling.

"Fuji-kun, I do _not _ appreciate being mistaken for a _girl_."

"Well, some things can't be helped."

"_Excuse me--_"

"Come on," Fuji interrupted, grabbing Mizuki's wrist. "They're having a sale in the make-up department."

"I don't -- Well. Alright, fine." Mizuki scowled again. "But we're only looking!"

Fuji winked at him. "Nfu," he said, sticking out his tongue. Mizuki glared back.

"Shut up."

**  
FIN **


	14. Chess, YukimuraYanagi

14. Chess (Yukimura/Yanagi)

* * *

"How's the team doing?" Yukimura moved his bishop in a diagonal line across the black-and-white squares.

"Doesn't Genichirou keep you updated on that?" Yanagi studied the board, resting his chin on his hand.

"I feel like he doesn't tell me everything," Yukimura said. "Like he doesn't want me to worry, or something ridiculous like that."

"He worries about upsetting your health." Yanagi pushed his rook forward.

"My health would be _better _ if I wasn't always wondering what was happening back at school," Yukimura said lightly, doing a decent job of keeping the bitterness out of his voice. Yanagi noticed it anyway, but didn't say anything.

"They're working hard," Yanagi said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "They want to make you proud."

Yukimura arched an eyebrow. "But?"

Yanagi sighed. "But they're distracted. Because they're worried. Genichirou's stressed and more prone to violent tendencies, Akaya can't concentrate half the time. Niou and Yagyuu keep to themselves even more so than before." He paused. "I think Marui and Jackal have actually improved."

Yukimura was silent for a moment as he moved his knight. "And you?"

"Me?" Yanagi shrugged. "I watch everyone else."

"You're my eyes," Yukimura said, smiling a bit.

Yanagi made a soft sound and slid his queen forward. "I'm more than that."

"Indeed." Yukimura moved his own queen. "Checkmate."

"You're the only person who ever beats me," Yanagi said, frowning down at the board.

Yukimura smiled. "Tell Sanada I said to run twenty laps."

"I'll tell him, but whether or not he'll listen is the question."

"He'd better. Or else I'll start keeping a running tally for when I get back."

Yanagi stood, reaching for his bag. "That might get him moving."

Yukimura sighed and leaned back against his pillows. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sound so certain I'll be here."

Yukimura arched an eyebrow. "Like I said, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yanagi smirked. "Right. Tomorrow."

**FIN  
**


	15. Playing Dress Up, Fujicest & Mizuki

15. Playing Dress-up, Fujicest + Mizuki

* * *

When Yuuta was younger, he hadn't had any problems playing dress-up with his brother. They were close in age and always did things together anyway, and while Yumiko-neesan was older, she had no problems joining in with the fun every so often.

"Just don't _tear _them," she'd say, handing over flower-print stockings and old, frilly dresses that she couldn't fit into anymore anyway.

Yuuta would eye them warily while his brother took them with chubby, greedy hands, asking in an eager voice if they could borrow her jewelry and makeup, too. He never put up a fight, though. Not when Yumiko-neesan helpfully applied the lipstick, not when Aniki buttoned up his dress. They'd perform runway shows across their living room, to the amusement of their mother and the exasperation of their father. Yuuta would even beam proudly when Yumiko-neesan declared him the winner, and he'd carefully eat his extra piece of chocolate cake prize so that he didn't get crumbs over his pretty dress.

That was when he was younger.

Now at a whopping thirteen years old, he was beginning to think it was a little strange.

"Nee-san doesn't even _wear _stuff like that!" Yuuta said, furrowing his eyebrows at the pink and black striped tights his brother had just pulled out of his dresser.

"I'm not sure exactly what you're implying, Yuuta," Fuji said, smiling. "Maybe she's had a change in style while you were at St. Rudolph."

"Data says Yuuta-kun returns home an average of two-point-three times every two months," Mizuki said, and Yuuta ignored him because he was trying to forget that the other boy was even there. "He would have noticed something like that, Fuji-kun."

Fuji tilted his head in Mizuki's direction. "Your input is very much appreciated," he said lightly, and then glanced towards Yuuta. "Your friend should join us more often, Yuuta."

"No he shouldn't," Yuuta grumbled, picking up a pair of pink, fingerless gloves and glaring at them.

"Here," Fuji said, digging around in another drawer. "I have something you can wear, too." He pulled out a pair of matching tights, purple and black this time, and thrust them in Mizuki's direction.

Mizuki blinked. "Nfu, Fuji-kun, I'm not sure I--"

"We'll match," Fuji said, still holding the tights out.

"_Aniki_," Yuuta said exasperatedly, flopping back onto the bed and pulling a pillow over his head. He wasn't there. He really wasn't there. He was back in his bed at St. Rudolph. This was all a horrible dream.

Mizuki finally took the tights warily. "What do you wear them with?"

Fuji smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you asked!" He grabbed Mizuki's wrist, pulling him in the direction of his closet. "I have a skirt that will fit you perfectly – it's leather, too!"

Yuuta rolled over, curling into a fetal position.

It was _all a dream_.

"We can even set my camera up to take pictures when we're finished. Yuuta and I used to do that all the time, didn't we, Yuuta?"

A _nightmare_, even.

Later, when all of the pictures seemed to have a mysteriously absent Fuji and featured Mizuki alone, hair done up and makeup perfectly whorish, Yuuta really couldn't say he was surprised.

**FIN**


	16. Romeo & Juliet, AkazawaMizuki

16. Romeo & Juliet, Akazawa/Mizuki

* * *

The sad thing was that he had absolutely no idea how he'd gotten roped into this.

"Mizuki, it _doesn't fit_, how many times are you going to make me repeat that?!"

"Nonsense." Mizuki stuck his head through the curtain, eyeing Akazawa up and down. "...Oh. Hmm. Well, it's just a little tight, nothing that can't be fixed-"

"I can't get the zipper up at all," Akazawa interrupted, turning around and holding up his hair so that he could get a good look at his back in the full-length mirror. He frowned. "And why the hell am _I_ the one wearing this anyway? You're _obviously_- Er." He cut himself off abruptly when Mizuki gave him a _look_.

"Obviously what, Akazawa-_buchou_?" Mizuki twirled a lock of hair, watching him expectantly.

Akazawa floundered. "Obviously...well." He lifted his chin a bit. "You're prettier."

"Nfu." Mizuki closed his eyes, chuckling. "I'm aware of my devastatingly gorgeous good looks, yes, but what you failed to point out is that I'm also much more manly than you and therefore would never be caught wearing..." He opened his eyes again, tilting his head to the side a bit. "_That_," he finished.

"...Mizuki," Akazawa said flatly. "We pulled this from _your_ closet, it just hasn't been altered enough-"

"Enough babbling!" Mizuki cut in abruptly, spinning around with a flourish. "I'll get Shinya to find some safety pins or something, and then Atsushi needs to braid your hair still." He looked over his shoulder at the other boy. "Stop dawdling, would you? We don't have all day!"

"Mizuki," Akazawa said again.

Mizuki paused, giving him an exasperated look. "What is it _now_, Akazawa?"

Akazawa fluffed the many layers of the skirt he was wearing, frowning. "I still say you look better in purple."

"Clearly," Mizuki said with a roll of his eyes. "That was never a question. But you're Juliet, not me, and Romeo wouldn't dare wear a dress. Now hurry up, the school festival will be _over_ by the time you're finished if you keep moving at a snail's pace. Snap, snap!"

"I hate whoever decided we should put on a play," Akazawa grumbled.

"That would be Nomura."

Oh. Well that didn't help; everyone already hated him anyway. "I hate whoever assigned the parts," he amended.

Mizuki smirked. "That was Kaneda, but he drew the names out of a hat."

The entire world was against him today. Akazawa sighed, and began fighting with the zipper of his dress again. "Where are you going?" he asked when Mizuki began to walk off.

"Nfu, you're not the only one who needs to be in costume. Romeo must go get for his debut appearance, too!" Mizuki said, winking. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Yuuta so he can help me get into my tights."

**FIN**


End file.
